The Pleasant Silence of Night
by BCLover6
Summary: Midnight Whispers, damn what a story but the ending sucked, and how come they never had a story about Gavin and Christie. (Chapter 6 is now a real chapter, read) plz R/R
1. My mother's friend, room, and pillow

[pic]  
  
[pic]Well I hope the spacing works and yeah I did start this a little blunt. Sorry I had some other things to write to go with it I was just lazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
As grandfather's servants were packing my bags I sat there waiting in the limousine. I came out and walked up to grandfather who was over by Jefferson explaining why I had to leave.  
  
It was no use Jefferson kept saying in a half weeping voice, "But I want Christie to stay here!"  
  
  
  
Obviously, grandfather was appearing to grow cross with my little brother, but he held his temper by explaining calmly that I would be back on the next holiday. I walked into the room, sat down and tried myself to explain why I had to leave and go to college. He just kept saying his "whys". I told him I would call him and write to him every chance I got.  
  
  
  
"What about Gavin," Jefferson said knowing that would make me think.  
  
I sighed because I knew he had a point.  
  
  
  
"Christie your bags are all loaded we have to go or you'll miss your flight," Grandfather said.  
  
I got up gave Jefferson a hug and a kiss and I went to the car.  
  
"Yeah what about Gavin," I said to myself.  
  
I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Hey, Gavin Longchamp speaking."  
  
"Hey Gavin it's Christie."  
  
"Hey, so I heard you were leaving for college today."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"So where are you going," Gavin said.  
  
"To Sarah Bernhardt."  
  
"Really well it won't be very hard for me to locate you because, I'm going to NYU," Gavin said.  
  
"Ok, Christie I have to go my plane leaves in an hour." "Ok, bye Gavin," I said with a bubbly tone.  
  
  
  
I kept quiet and watched the little 13-inch TV in the limousine all the way to the airport. When it came time to get out of the car, I helped the driver put my bags on the conveyer belt. My bags went through easily, and I got on the airplane. It was a long flight, so I slept most of the time. I woke up when the plane was landing. The plane finally stopped and I got out. I was supposed to meet another limousine driver with my name on a sign. I panicked because I didn't know where to really start. Suddenly I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and say,  
  
"Hey are you Christie," the man in the a dress shirt and black pants holding a hat.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The man walked off and I followed him to the limousine. He stuffed my bags into the trunk and practically ordered.  
  
"Get in." I quickly got into the limo and we drove off.  
  
I couldn't help but stare in awe at what New York looked like.  
  
We finally stopped in front of the building I was staying in. I just looked at the building, it was as if it held some spiritual link to my mother. The driver quickly thrust the door open and I stepped out an walked up to the front door and knocked. The driver soon appeared with my bags.  
  
Trisha thrust the door open and she squeaked, "Christie."  
  
She threw her arms around me.  
  
"Christie come in, sit down have some tea."  
  
I walked in and sat on the nearest couch. Trisha fixed me a cup of tea and began talking.  
  
"How come you came in a limousine, I know Betty Anne and Phillip didn't get rich that fast."  
  
When Trisha said Phillip it brought back bad memories.  
  
"What's wrong Christie, why are you crying?"  
  
My throat was growing tight but I managed to tell her in such a small voice she barely heard me, "Phillip raped me."  
  
"Oh...god the same happened to your mother when she was only fourteen, by the same person," Trisha said with a tone of terror in her voice.  
  
"So that is why mommy looked sad when Phillip was dancing with me at my sweet sixteen."  
  
Trisha looked at me as if I had said something to make her remember something she had forgotten.  
  
  
  
"So what's going on between you a Gavin, I saw you kiss him at your party."  
  
Trisha didn't wait for an answer.  
  
"Now Christie I don't want you carrying on like your mother when she was your age," Trisha said shaking her head.  
  
"She was so naïve, I don't want you losing you innocence already," Trisha said sipping her tea.  
  
A small smile appeared on my face and I looked at the floor slightly and I mumbled, "Well I guess I already have."  
  
"Christie, I heard that, with who."  
  
I looked up again my cheeks reddening with embarrassment, "Gavin." We both giggled, she was like the Aunt I never had.  
  
"Anyway, Christie your room is the first one upstairs and I have to tell you your roommate is quite the spoiled brat," Trisha said sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, I'm sure I can handle her," I said walking into my room.  
  
"All the other kids that stay here are already in school so you can unpack and make yourself at home."  
  
Then I was finally alone, so I started unpacking. About and hour later the phone rang. I picked it up.  
  
"Hello." I said.  
  
"Hey Christie, it's Gavin."  
  
"Wow Gavin I didn't think you would be in your dorm that fast."  
  
"Yep I got here really fast, anyway what's the address of the place you're staying in."  
  
"It's 51098 Reliheau Drive."  
  
"Okay I will visit you some time today or tonight."  
  
"Ok, love bye Gavin"  
  
"Bye."  
  
As I continued putting my things away the door was pushed open bye this Barbie doll clone girl. She had longer blonde hair than I did, she was taller and her legs a lot longer.  
  
"You must be Christie, I'm Brittany," she said in an airhead tone of voice.  
  
"Hi," I said holding my hand so she could shake it. She stared at it as if searching for germs.  
  
I stared straight into her searching eyes and then said, "What exactly are you doing?"  
  
She snapped out of her trance, ran to her bed a flopped down stomach first. I walked over next to her bed to wait for an answer. Instead she began crying.  
  
"Why the hell are you crying," I said with panic and annoyance in my voice.  
  
She jumped up which startled me and then she said, "Oh Christie I was just acting."  
  
"Oh," I said catching my breath to reduce the speed of my heart.  
  
"Okay now lets start being friends now," Brittany said.  
  
"Mmmm..kay, I said sitting on my bed.  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah I have a picture," I said searching around in my bag.  
  
I pulled out the picture and then she snatched it out of my hand like an eagle. Then she said,  
  
"Wow he is like so, fine."  
  
"Yeah I guess." I said grabbing the picture back.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Gavin, Gavin Longchamp," I said imagining him smiling at me.  
  
"That's a nice name."  
  
I put the picture back into my bag.  
  
Brittany jumped up with her endless energy and said, "Ok it's my turn to set the table so I have to," she said finally acting normal.  
  
"Ok," I said happy to be finally alone.  
  
I turned around towards the windows and started reading. Suddenly I felt the wind of the door being pushed open and before I could turn or scream this tall blonde guy jumped on me and kissed me from my face to my neck. I pushed him off.  
  
"Hey baby, I'm Zack, you must be Christie," he said.  
  
It felt like my heart was trying to escape. I caught my breath and said; "I don't think I want to know you now.  
  
I backed into the wall.  
  
"Sorry you're just so beautiful."  
  
"I do have a boyfriend, and what right do you have bursting in here kissing me like that."  
  
He totally ignored me and said, "So what's you talent, mine is singing."  
  
"Playing the piano," I said still very annoyed.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Now get out or I'll call my boyfriend and he will be happy to kick your ass."  
  
"If I leave you won't call, right."  
  
"Right."  
  
"See ya".  
  
I started reading again and then Trisha came in and said," Dinner is ready Christie."  
  
"Good I'm starving." I said.  
  
After dinner Brittany took me over to the campus for a tour. The campus was beautiful, it was a sunny day and the trees were tall and bright.  
  
We walked up to a group of kids who looked a bit older than me.  
  
Brittany casually said, "Hey everyone say hi to my friend and roommate Christie."  
  
I caught a guy's glance and I shifted my eyes away.  
  
"Hey my name is Rick," The guy said while we shook hands.  
  
Everyone else just said hi. There where two other girls who had been going to the school for a year. Their names were Chelsea and Jessica. The two other guy's names in the group were Ryan and Trevor. All of the guys in Brittany's group seemed to stare at me.  
  
Brittany caught all of the stares and then said, "She has a boyfriend guys."  
  
There poor little faces drooped but Rick kept that smile.  
  
Then Brittany turned and said, "Oh god her she comes, 'Miss I think I am such a good singer."  
  
I turned and this girl walked up to me and said, "Hey are you new here."  
  
She had chestnut brown skin, dark intense brown eyes and her hair was is small efficient twists pulled back by a blue hair band. She wore a baby blue tank top and dark blue slightly flared jeans.  
  
"Yeah," I said happy to see someone with a good attitude as well as a bright smile.  
  
"Come with me," she said grabbing my arm and leading the way.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you my name, I'm Tamara."  
  
"I'm Christie."  
  
Tamara waited until we were in the building to say what she was going to say.  
  
"I just saw you standing there with Brittany and I thought hmmm… she's new, they are already trying to turn her into an airhead."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"So Christie what are you here for."  
  
"I play the piano, and I'm here because my mother use to go here before she got pregnant with me."  
  
"What does you dad do?"  
  
"Which one." I said.  
  
"Is that a trick question," Tamara said as we got in line for this year's classes.  
  
"No let explain, I have a biological father then one who raised me."  
  
"Oh so who is your biological father?"  
  
"Michael Sutton."  
  
"Wow you know he is going to teach here this year, right."  
  
"No I didn't I haven't seen him since he was a deadbeat." Tamara laughed.  
  
"Well anyway, you have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah I'll show a picture," I said taking out the picture and gave it to her.  
  
"Wow he's cute."  
  
"I know," I said as she handed the picture back and showed me her boyfriend.  
  
"His name is Carlos."  
  
Carlos looked like a male model. He had dark cut short hair; brown teasing eyes that shown in the camera flash and beautiful tanned skin. I handed her back the picture.  
  
I walked home after I got my schedule and then I went to bed Brittany was already fast asleep. I kept a bat with me to sleep; I was still paranoid about Phillip. I was just about to fall asleep then I heard a noise at my window. My heart pounded as I got out of bed to see what it was. I clutched the bat tightly. I looked and saw someone on a ladder at my window. I looked closely and it was Gavin! I opened my window and pulled him in. We froze we heard Brittany stir in her sleep.  
  
I turned back over to Gavin and whispered, "Shhh ... don't wake her up."  
  
We walked over to my bed.  
  
  
  
We both sat on the bed and pulled out a plastic bag. He pulled out what looked like in the dark, a condom. He had it between his forefinger and thumb and looked at it then at me. He took off his shirt to reveal a more muscular upper body. He seemed more mature and he looked into my eyes with such intenseness that it made my heart flutter. We did much of everything in slow motion. He laid me on the bed and pulled off his pants. Then he looked at me down on the bed as if we hadn't seen each other in an eternity. He proceeded with his underwear and put on the condom. He slowly lowered himself down on top of me. Gavin began to lay light kisses on my face and on my neck then down to my bosom. I felt his hand go up my nightgown and pull off my panties. He pulled my legs up and inserted himself in. I think I saw Brittany wake but I was to in the moment to think more of it.  
  
That night was by far the best I have had ever sense the Meadows and the ballroom costumes. At about 2 in the morning we finally stopped and went to sleep in each other's arms. I woke up to Gavin and Brittany talking loudly and what sounded like Brittany panicking, personally I think she saw Gavin naked and then realized what we were really doing that night.  
  
"What are you doing here Gavin."  
  
"Umm… how do you know my name," I heard them talking vaguely as I woke up from my deep sleep.  
  
I opened my eyes and then Brittany turned her attention to me.  
  
"Christie, I guess you're not such a good girl after all," Brittany said with a frown.  
  
I blushed; I think she did see what I let Gavin do.  
  
"You know I am going to go get Trisha, so you better get out of here Gavin before you get in a lot of trouble," Brittany said walking away.  
  
Gavin looked at me then we both smiled and kissed each other just waiting for the commotion to start.  
  
"He's here, he's in the bed with her and they're naked," I heard Brittany talking to Trisha right outside of the room.  
  
"What."  
  
"Christie, do you care to explain yourself," said Trisha, her face turning into a half frown and half bewilderment.  
  
  
  
"Well Gavin came in the middle of the night and umm..."  
  
"Yeah ok I understand, but umm...Christie," she said pointing her finger from me to Gavin.  
  
"I don't want to ever see this again ok."  
  
"Ok," I said.  
  
Just then Zack came in.  
  
"What the hell is going on here...I was asleep and then I hear screaming in the middle of the night then I hear all of this yelling?"  
  
"Well," Brittany said happy to tell the story over, "Christie and her boyfriend Gavin had a little how should I say...Rendezvous, in the middle of the night."  
  
Then I remembered what happened when I first got here.  
  
I whispered in Gavin's ear, "You know that guy in the doorway, that's Zack and well… when I first came here he jumped on me and then started kissing me from my face to my neck and I had to pushed him off. Well Gavin knew about what Uncle Phillip had done to me so his cheeks grew red and he got out of bed so mad that he didn't notice that he had no underwear on.  
  
Trisha and Brittany looked in awe at him and Zack said with a laugh, "No wonder Christie is loyal to you Gavin, you're fully equipped."  
  
Gavin put his underwear on and clenched his hands into big rock hard fists. "So you must be Zack," Gavin said walking toward Zack with a fist slowly rising.  
  
"Ummm... yeah," Zack said his eyes growing wider as Gavin grew closer."  
  
I look at Brittany and Trisha and they were watching to see what would happen.  
  
"Do you know what the hell my girlfriend has been through, I guess not, because then you would know that she got raped almost the same way you burst in her damn room and kissed her," Gavin said with a growl and a hiss in his voice.  
  
"Now I will ask you, did you kiss my girlfriend?"  
  
Zack flinched and then said, "Yes."  
  
Gavin swung and hit Zack square in the mouth. Trisha rushed over and asked Zack if he was okay.  
  
Zack said, "It was my own fault I shouldn't have did I what I did, I understand where you're coming from Gavin."  
  
Zack got up and walked away. I just sat there with the sheet over my bosom in shock at what had just happened. Trisha took a deep breath as if her heart had stopped for a short time.  
  
"Christie...get dressed...just get dressed," Trisha said walking out with a calm look on her face.  
  
Brittany walked away also. Gavin closed the door and he calmed down. I put my nightgown back on.  
  
"Christie I am going to leave now, I have caused enough trouble," Gavin said putting his pants on and buttoning his shirt.  
  
I walked up to him and kissed him, which kind of started all of it again. Just as he was about to unbuckle his belt over again he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong," I said.  
  
"Christie I have to really go I can tell Trisha is furious, so I have to go."  
  
He started to buckle his pants back and zipped them. Gavin then searched more in the little package he had brought.  
  
"Here take this also," Gavin said giving me a pillow that had some German words on it.  
  
"It was your mother's from Jimmy."  
  
Before he could walk out of the door, the phone rang. It was grandfather.  
  
"Christie your uncle Phillip is out of the insane asylum and he is here with me do not come visit unless you are with Gavin or unless Phillip has left."  
  
"Umm...okay Grandfather I'll call you later."  
  
"Okay princess, bye." I cradled the receiver.  
  
Gavin stood there looking at me and then at the door. He walked back over to kiss me. I kissed him and then I got caught up again and I unbuckled his belt and his pants fell to the ground. Gavin brushed against me and I could feel his growing hardness. Just then I heard the door open and then Brittany walks in and freezes in panic as she caught Gavin with his pants down and his hands up my nightgown.  
  
"God put a sign up," Brittany said going into the bathroom attached to the room.  
  
We both laughed Gavin pulled up his pants and walked out of the door. I sat on my bed and crossed my legs. I looked up to the ceiling and my mind projected imaginary pictures of my good life before me. I let my head fall back onto my pillow and I went to sleep.  
  
I woke up to Trisha poking me, trying to wake me up. Her soft voice gracefully filled my ears as I woke up.  
  
"Christie someone is here to see you," Trisha said happily.  
  
Trisha walked out of the door and said, "Come on in, it's okay."  
  
Jefferson ran up to my bed and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Christie, you didn't call, and Phillip is back, he's scary all he does is mumble to himself about mommy."  
  
I listened intently to what he had to say; Jefferson was so much like daddy. I had just noticed how much he had grown since last year. After Jefferson left I took a bath and went downstairs. At this time it was only Trisha and I in the house. Trisha was reading in the sitting room. I decided to put my shoes on and go to the school campus, hey maybe Tamara was there. I walked out of the door saying goodbye to Trisha. Just as I walked onto campus Rick appeared.  
  
"Hey Christie," The slightly tall, black haired boy said carrying a small gray book bag.  
  
"Hi," I said still walking towards Tamara's dorm.  
  
Rick followed me, which made me a little uncomfortable, especially since he wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Why are you following me Rick," I said spinning on him.  
  
"Because I like you," he said, his face turning a bit red.  
  
"Rick I have a boyfriend," I said frowning a little.  
  
"I know, Brittany told me."  
  
I looked at him and then turned away and walked over to Tamara's door. He still followed me until I got to the door. I just acted like he wasn't there. I knocked on the door. I heard some talking and then a beautiful strumming of a guitar. I knocked once more, the music stopped and then I heard the knob turn and out popped Tamara. "Hey Christie," Tamara said. Tamara's smile faded as she saw Rick.  
  
"Umm...Carlos there is some trash here."  
  
I heard a voice thick with a smooth Spanish accent say, "Oh is that Rick...because...I know Christie is your friend."  
  
Carlos walked over to the doorway. Tamara said something in Spanish to Carlos and he pushed Rick from the door so hard he landed on his behind. I couldn't help but laugh. I felt sorry for Rick though, he was after something that he couldn't have.  
  
Carlos walked passed me and said, "Hola Christie."  
  
Then he walked over to Tamara and said in a soft romantic almost dripping with passion, "Mi amor," Carlos said kissing her.  
  
I was still standing in the door. Tamara finally noticed that I was still standing there and said in a laughing tone of voice, "Sorry come in sit, listen to Carlos play, it's wonderful...he writes me music to sing to."  
  
I was amazed at how she seemed in love with him. It looked as if they had been together forever and their souls were at sync with each other. I sat down Tamara gave me a soda and I watched Carlos play and Tamara sing. Tamara was wonderful, her voice was like silk.  
  
"Why do you need voice lessons Tamara, you sound beautiful already."  
  
"Oh I know but I haven't had lessons and my voice is untrained ."  
  
"Oh," I said taking a sip of my soda.  
  
Carlos rolled his eyes, "Toro Mierda, it's trained but she's just a perfectionist."  
  
"Shut up Carlos," Tamara said lightly nudging him with her elbow.  
  
"You know you love me Tamara."  
  
"I know, I do," Tamara said Carlos a kiss. 


	2. Gavin Where Art Thou

I didn't hear from Gavin, for a long time. It had been a month and I hadn't received any calls, mail or even an unexpected visit. That month I was definitely depressed.  
  
I started to eat less, and my schoolwork was sad and depressing. Today at dinner I barely ate anything. Trisha noticed and tried to cheer me up by saying, "Christie he'll call."  
  
"Or come through your window like a cat burglar," Zack said laughing. It was a joke but that made me feel even worse so I got up and ran to my room and cried. After I stopped sobbing I fell slowly asleep. When I woke, I gazed at the ceiling. I looked over at the clock and it was about 7:00 pm. Right now Brittany, Zack and Trisha would be downstairs watching a movie. I got out of bed and I went to the bathroom to wash my face and shower so I could pay a visit to Tamara.  
  
   
  
After I got dressed and everything, I walked a block or so to the dormitory building. I walked slowly to the door. I stood at the door for a while, hoping that Carlos wasn't there because I really needed a friend to talk to right now. I knocked and Tamara poked her head out as usual.  
  
"Oh hey Christie, come in I was just about to order some pizza." I walked in slowly and flopped down on her couch. "So what's been bothering you Christie," Tamara said as she cradled the receiver.  
  
"How did you know," I looked at her abashed that she knew me so well.  
  
"Well you came in without your usual smile and your usual glow," Tamara said smiling and slightly raising one of her eyebrows. Tamara slowly lowered herself down to the loveseat that lay across from me.  
  
"Well Tamara it's Gavin, he has not called or made any acknowledgement that he isn't dead, basically I'm worried."  
  
"Just how long have you guys been apart," Tamara's brows started to come together as she was thinking.  
  
"About a month and 2 weeks," I said.  
  
"Wow, that is a long time, you should call him right now and see if he is home," Tamara grabbing the phone. I quickly dialed the phone number but there was no answer. Where could he be, I thought to myself. Then I realized what I must do, which is to go out to visit him.  
  
"Tamara I got to go," I said standing up abruptly.  
  
"Bye Christie," Tamara yelled just as I slipped out of the door.  
  
   
  
   
  
It was a little late but I called a cab to take me to Gavin's place. I got into the cab and the cab took me down to where Gavin was.  
  
When I stepped out of the cab, I was nervous for some unexplainable reason. I went into the building and walked to room number Gavin had given me. I knocked on the door. There was no answer at first, and then I heard someone walking towards the door.  
  
"Hello," he looked me up and down, "may I ask who you are?" a guy with brown hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Hi I'm Christie is Gavin here."  
  
"No not anymore, he moved out of here he is living in the Fraternity house now."  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"Oh are you Christie? Gavin told me about you, I completely forgot. He asked me to call you and tell you he had moved out."  
  
"Okay, but where is the fraternity house," I said getting annoyed.  
  
"It is down the street." I got back into the cab without even saying goodbye and went to the house where Gavin was. I stood before the house with satisfaction. I had found him. I stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell. I waited for a while then a guy with flaming red hair and dark green eyes answered,  
  
"Hey, who are you," he asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm looking for Gavin Longchamp."  
  
"Oh, Hey Gavin! There's a girl named Christie here to see you!" the redheaded guy yelled to the stairs. "Come in and sit down he'll be down a few seconds, probably doing homework or something."  
  
Just as I stepped in the house I saw Gavin almost race downstairs. "Christie!" He quickly run up to me and we embraced each other.  
  
My words came in a jumble "Gavin what happened I didn't hear from you, I was worried sick."  
  
"Wow, I wish I had a girl who would worry about me like that," said one of the guys sarcastically. I suppose a girl was a strange sight in a house full of guys.  
  
"Christie let's go upstairs," Gavin said rolling his eyes at his roommate. "Oh, then I have to call Trisha and tell her I won't be coming home tonight," I whispered in Gavin's ear.  
  
   
  
  


	3. My night at Gavin's

I woke up to see a wall with a few baseball posters. I forgot where I was for a second. Then I thought for a second and last night popped into my head. I smiled to myself and chuckled a little. Then my smile slowly melted away as I thought about how my mother would feel if she knew I was carrying on like this. Yet I remembered our talk about love on my sixteenth birthday. She had been so serious about me finding true love and not making the mistakes she had made. Gavin was no mistake, in all my 17 years I hadn't found something so good. I sighed and pulled the sheet up to my chin. I heard the inner workings of the doorknob turning and cranking.  
  
"Hey Christie, sorry I left." I looked up and saw Gavin.  
  
"It's okay Gavin."  
  
"I brought some breakfast. You know what Christie I thought you had found someone else. I mean I know those guys at your school are just lining up to take you out. And they have rich families and they could give you a better life then I would ever be able to." I almost choked on the food in my mouth.  
  
"Gavin how did you get those nonsense ideas in your head, I would never do that to you."  
  
"I know but I am just being real." I finished eating.  
  
"Gavin I better go, Trisha might be worried. I didn't tell her I would be staying the night."  
  
"I didn't upset you did I." I didn't answer and ran downstairs and went out the door.  
  
"Oh my god Christie, your home thank god." Trisha looked pale and as if she hadn't had any sleep.  
  
"Christie you know the rules, your supposed to call when you are staying the night over someone's house. I was worried sick, I was so close to calling your grandfather, but I didn't want them to think I wasn't responsible. God knows what, Agnes let happen when your mother was here."  
  
"Hey what happened," Zack said coming downstairs.  
  
"It seems that little miss Cutler, didn't come home last night," Brittany said.  
  
I gave Brittany a dirty look.  
  
"Christie, I'll let it pass this time but, don't ever do it again.  
  
"Okay I won't."  
  
"Why does she get off so easily," Brittany said.  
  
"Because her mother is a dear friend of mine and I know who she was with," Trisha said giving me an amused look.  
  
I walked upstairs and flopped on my bed. Brittany followed and said, "Oh yeah and your little arrogant friend Tamara called."  
  
"Oh what did she say?"  
  
"She said it was urgent and that you call as soon as possible." I pulled out my cell phone grandfather had given me. I dialed fast and walked downstairs and out the door so I could sit in the courtyard and talk in private.  
  
"Hello," Tamara said in an unusually sad and low voice.  
  
"Hey, you called you said it was urgent."  
  
"Yeah sure as hell it was where were you when I really needed to talk to you." I was almost ashamed to tell her.  
  
"I was at, at, at Gavin's."  
  
"Oh," she said that same voice that made my conscience set off bells and alarms.  
  
"I'm here now, what is wrong."  
  
"Carlos, umm…Carlos broke up with me."  
  
"What, huh why," I said my eyebrows shooting up.  
  
"He said that he found someone else, one of Brittany's friends."  
  
"Tamara I can't believe it he was so in love with you."  
  
"Christie I really thought I was going to marry him, I thought he was the one. Christie can you come over I really need someone to talk to."  
  
"Ok Tamara I'll be right over." 


	4. True Love Lasts Forever

I had never seen Tamara so sad. It was as if her spirit lived in Carlos and he had taken it with him. I knew, I just knew, he didn't leave because he loved someone else. I also know Brittany and her little airheads are out to get my best friend, and well, I see a connection. I thought about all of this while the taxi took me home after Tamara had cried herself to sleep. I walked in the house quietly and walked up the stairs on a mission.  
  
"What the hell did you tell your friends to do," My voice boomed surprisingly and Brittany jumped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" My face twisted into a hard scowl.  
  
"You know good a goddamn well, what I am talking about, Tamara and Carlos breaking up, and for some odd reason he's with one of your friends." Brittany giggled but she was trying to hide it by putting the book she was reading in front of her face.  
  
"Answer me, I know you did something," I yelled slamming the door and yanking the book and throwing it. By this time Brittany had jumped away from me with a serious look of fear.  
  
"Now Christie, there is no need to get mad."  
  
"Tell, and you won't get hurt," I hissed and walked closer.  
  
"Ok, ok. I got one of my friends to seduce Carlos and tell him lies about Tamara."  
  
"What, you're such a bitch, what did she do to you," I said kicking the book in her direction.  
  
"Well she thinks, she is better then my singer friends and, she flaunts it," she said dodging it quickly.  
  
"Brittany, Tamara is just that good and your little friends are just that bad, ok, so don't go whining, because you feel you missed out. Because you know what, just because they fell off the talent train doesn't mean you have to throw rocks and those who are still on it." I stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Trisha looked at me wild-eyed, I guess she had heard everything, but then again I guess I was yelling loud enough.  
  
I stormed back out and called a taxi, even though Tamara's house was in walking distance. Halfway there I told the taxi driver to go in a different direction; I thought I should pay a little visit to Carlos. When the taxi stopped I got out slowly and walked ambitiously up to his apartment. I rang the bell at least twice out of pure anger.  
  
"Ok…ok I heard you, I'll be right there." Carlos opened the door, and took one look at my face and said, "No del Oh."  
  
"You're damn right to say uh oh. Now we have to talk." Carlos closed the door and I sat down on his couch and he sat across from me.  
  
"Christie I know you're here because I broke with, Tamara."  
  
"Yeah, so why did you."  
  
"Well Christie, I kind of cheated on her, but I swear I want her back." Tamara warned me, that Carlos would start just babbling away in Spanish when he is sad.  
  
"You what!? Why!" I said as my face turned into a frown.  
  
"Amo Tamara Christie, yo deseo casar a la muchacha. Pero entonces el amigo de Bretaña vino encima y me dijo que que Tamara consiguiera acogedor con su profesor, y ella había estado pasando mucho tiempo en la sala de clase. Pero cuando calculé fuera de ella eran todas las mentiras, él eran demasiado atrasadas." Carlos said when he saw my intense frown.  
  
"Carlos! Speak English I can't understand you, stop babbling."  
  
"Tamara was the only one who could keep up with my sudden bursts of Spanish."  
  
"Then call her."  
  
"She won't talk to me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't called yet, I just know she's pissed."  
  
"You know what I'm going back over to Tamara's and she's going to call you."  
  
"What."  
  
"Carlos she loves you, probably even more than life itself."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah," I said slipping out of the door.  
  
"Christie, no, I'm not calling him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I hate him."  
  
"You just told me you love him a few hours ago."  
  
"I do but I hate him too."  
  
"Tamara once you hear what he has to say, that hate will go away. So why don't you just call him. Don't make me call your mom and tell her you guys aren't together anymore, you know and I know how much she like Carlos."  
  
"Ok, don't call my mother, she'll have a stroke." Tamara picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello," Tamara said in a quiet voice. I went to the bathroom and I came back 5 to 10 minutes later to hear what was happening.  
  
"Te amo también bebé," Tamara said with a flirty giggly tone.  
  
"Hold on Carlos."  
  
"Christie do you understand Spanish at all.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Never mind," Tamara said winking.  
  
"Venido sí encima esta noche y lata... hacemos para arriba," Tamara said before saying, "El adiós para ahora, esté aquí ocho." Tamara grinned and breathed in and song, "You are my joy, you are my peace, you are my will, my love." I clapped.  
  
"Oh hey how long have you been standing there."  
  
Long enough to get out my Spanish dictionary and see that you told Carlos to come over tonight.  
  
"Well I guess my work is done."  
  
"Hardly, Christie the day is young we are going to the mall to get some new things, and I need some new things for tonight."  
  
It's 7 pm; Tamara kicked me out because Carlos was coming over. I'm in a taxi right now on my way home from the mall. The cash grandfather sent me came in handy. I thought about how fast I got Tamara and Carlos back together. I guess I should talk to Gavin and tell him I wasn't mad at him. The taxi stopped, and the driver unloaded my bags and I walked into the house.  
  
"Well if it isn't miss I don't come home anymore," Brittany said in that catty voice as I put my bags on my bed. I giggled.  
  
"What's so very amusing," Brittany said.  
  
"Well it's like 8:30."  
  
"And you point is."  
  
"Well right about now, Carlos and Tamara are probably enjoying each other."  
  
"What, how the hell, did you?"  
  
"Brittany don't sound so surprised, true love lasts forever." I smirked at her.  
  
"Well if you excuse me I have to go to bed so I can go to class tomorrow," I said slipping into my nightgown. 


	5. Fixed, Blossoming relationships

Now that Tamara and Carlos are back in love. I haven't heard much from Tamara. Right now I'm sitting in my room pretending not to notice Brittany scowling at me. I'm at the computer I have to type up something for my classes. I took my left hand grabbed and piece of paper and balled it up and threw it at Brittany.  
  
"Stop staring at me."  
  
"No, you have to look in awe, at bitches."  
  
"What," I said turning the swivel chair around.  
  
"Well let's see, Gavin called almost a month ago, and you never called him back."  
  
I couldn't talk she was right and she grinned because she knew she was. I didn't know exactly what to say to him. I did everything but break up with Gavin. I knew that if I called him I would say something I didn't mean. But on the other hand, if I didn't' take a break with Gavin I wouldn't get much of my life done. It sounded selfish but after what happened with Tamara I learned that sometimes Gavin can't be my first priority all the time. I waited until Brittany left to call. I dialed slowly and hoped he wasn't home.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, Gavin, we need to talk."  
  
"About what," Gavin said in a monotone nervous voice.  
  
"Umm… I don't think we should see each other anymore, I think we should just be friends."  
  
"What, Christie, I thought…I thought."  
  
"I do love you but Gavin, right now I need to experience things."  
  
I was holding back the tears and the lump in my throat.  
  
  
  
"Okay Christie, when you find yourself I hope you find me too."  
  
I hung up the phone after he said that and surprisingly enough I didn't cry. I looked at the calendar and I would have to leave and go home in a few days for the anniversary of my mom's death. I decided to go pack and go a few days early.  
  
  
  
I finished packing two hours after I had talk to Gavin. Trisha had already booked my flight at 1:00am and driver was expecting me. I walked to the taxi slowly and the driver took my suitcase. On the ride over to the airport I wondered if Jefferson had found his first love yet, it was a peculiar thought, but he looked so much like Gavin and daddy. I guess I was thinking of him because he was the only dark haired, dark eyed boy left in my life. I should be there for him more. Before I knew it we were at the airport. I got out of the taxi and the driver put my things on the conveyer belt. I paid the driver and I walked to my gate.  
  
"Flight to Richmond is now landing," The speaker sounded.  
  
I had only slept an hour and was awake for the last 30 minutes. I walked off the plane and I could smell the familiar air I missed for about a year. The limousine driver was waiting at the side of the plane at the end of the runway. He grabbed my bags and put them in the trunk and then he opened my door and I got in. When I arrived at my grandfather's house it was rather early in the morning. It was still dark form lack of sunrise and I bet everyone would be surprised to see me. The driver parked the limo in the driveway and helped me into the house. I walked slowly around the quiet house, and found the stairs. I walked up really slow so I wouldn't make noise. I passed Jefferson's room and the door was cracked open. Just as I took another step the floor creaked and Jefferson shot up.  
  
"Christie, is that you," Jefferson said in a voice I didn't recognize.  
  
Jefferson's voice was no longer high pitched, it hoarse, breakable and deep.  
  
"Yeah Jefferson, I came back for mommy's death anniversary"  
  
"Christie, can I talk to you."  
  
"Yes," I said walking into his room.  
  
"Can you close the door, I don't want anyone else to hear this."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I closed the door and sat down on his swivel chair so I could listen contently to what he had to say.  
  
"Christie what do girls really want."  
  
"Hmmm…I don't know, maybe you should tell me specifically what you need advice for.  
  
"Ok Christie…well there is a girl at school and she likes me and I like her and I asked her to the dance but she said no.  
  
"Really well it might be one of these two things," I said in a tone of voice mommy would always give me when I needed advice.  
  
"She might be scared or shy about you or her parents aren't the most happy about her going out now."  
  
  
  
By the end of our conversation the sun had came up. Jefferson and I were fast asleep on his bed, and he had his arms wrapped around me as if he would fall into forever darkness if he let go. I woke up first and tip-toed to my room. Then I collapsed onto my bed. I guess I slept until I heard Jefferson saying my name.  
  
  
  
"Christie wake up, wake up."  
  
"What," I said a sleepy voice.  
  
"I just got back from school and guess what?"  
  
"What."  
  
"You know the girl I was talking about."  
  
"Uh huh," I said waking up.  
  
"Well she said she would go out with me but she would to talk to her mom about it,"  
  
"That's good Jefferson, does Grandfather know I'm here."  
  
"No he, been on a business trip for a week, but he's coming back today."  
  
"Ok." 


	6. Love by injury: Part I

"Wait, Jefferson," I said waking up.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Who was with you then."  
  
"Aunt fern, she isn't awake yet, you should sleep Christie I'll tell her your here. Oh yeah and Phillip is here but he is locked in his room."  
  
Jefferson didn't know about Uncle Phillip raping me it was something I couldn't tell him at the time, he was too young, and I'd probably never tell him.  
  
"Okay," I said as sleep placed a burden weight upon my lids.  
  
I slept well into the evening, and when I opened my eyes my room was dark. Waking to a dark room was a bit unsettling for me, so I got up turned on the light and walked out of my room to go to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well if it isn't Mrs. Gavin Longchamp."  
  
"Umm...no...Fern...we aren't together anymore."  
  
Aunt Fern gasped and clutched her chest.  
  
"Is the world going to end?'  
  
"I don't know, Fern, why don't you go see if you can actually act like a decent person, maybe then the world will end."  
  
Jefferson laughed and almost spit out his orange juice.  
  
"Shut up, you little twit, and why the hell are you here anyway Christie...?"  
  
"For starters, I live here... and secondly it is almost the anniversary of my mother's death."  
  
"Wow I didn't know... how long exactly has she been dead."  
  
"About 3 years," Jefferson interjected.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's too bad, well my mom died before I was born and I came out fine." I chuckled, but said nothing, fearing some kind of verbal attack  
  
After I finished my breakfast; walked up to my bathroom and took a shower. After getting dressed I preceded back downstairs and got the keys to one of the cars grandfather lets me drive.  
  
"Christie, wait up!"  
  
I was just about to walk out of the door when I heard Jefferson's voice.  
  
"Yeah, Jefferson."  
  
"Can you give me a ride to the mall, I wanted to meet them there but Aunt Fern won't drive me, I think she's drunk."  
  
"This early in the morning...?"  
  
"Yeah she's been doing it since she got here."  
  
"Okay, well come on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As we pulled up to the mall I saw a group of kids run up to my parked car when they saw who was in front.  
  
"Okay Jefferson, umm...call me when you need a ride home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I wonder how much pain Jefferson is going through. I can't image losing mommy when I was his age, I mean I had her for 16 years of my life and he only had her there for 9 years. But I guess he deals the best he can. I had decided to go walk along the shore. One thing about losing someone that was apart of you is that; no matter how long you live it won't fill that void.  
  
"Oh shit." I yelled.  
  
SCREEEEECCCHHHH!!! My car stopped right after the light hitting someone. I immediately went to shock; please let this person be okay please let him be okay. I jumped out of the car, and ran to the front to see if the person was okay. 


	7. An lovely crash

I found him right in front of my car unconscious; his body sprawled out every which way. I was afraid to touch, for the fear that I may hurt him more.  
  
"Oh my god what happened!" A woman reaching for her cell phone, stand in a bit of a frenzied voice.  
  
"I...and...hit...GOD I HOPE HE'S OKAY," I was slowly slipping into shock.  
  
"Okay, Okay calm down, I'm calling the paramedics, you have insurance don't you...?" The woman was calm like my mother would have been if she were here.  
  
"Umm...yeah." The thoughts in my head became rational.  
  
I looked down at the man again a crowd started to form, then they moved out of the way when the medics rushed in.  
  
* * *  
  
I got back in my car and followed them to the hospital and gave the nurse my insurance card, to pay for his medical bills. I was still a bit giddy and I wanted to stay until he got better. I sat outside his room obviously his family didn't live close or hadn't heard, I fell asleep about 2:00 am and stayed sleep until about 11:00 am in the morning when the nurse told me I could come in.  
  
"Hi, umm...I'm the one you know...who hit you."  
  
"Hi, I was waiting to see a teenage boy who I could yell at, but ummm...you're not." He smiled...  
  
Oh no this is what you are suppose to do, he is not suppsed to be attracted to me he is supposed to tell me I am an incompentent driver.  
  
"Aren't you mad that I hit you."  
  
"Yeah, but now that I see you, its not so bad."  
  
"Okay...then, well I gave my insurance card to the receptionist out front so your bills should be paid."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I hope to run into you again so day, preferable with out the car." He chuckled as I walked out of the room. 


End file.
